


In a Heartbeat

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko your gay is showing, Crushes, Drama, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: “...you know we could just let her do this on her own.”“We also could wait for hell to freeze over, but that’s honestly more likely than her confessing before we die at this point.”In A Heartbeat!AU





	1. Fucking Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2 years after the series finale~

Lotte loved her friends. She did, honestly. Probably more so than words could ever hope to describe. 

She saw the best in them. She trusted them. She believed in them. They were a team. 

A family.

However, Lotte Yanson was also not ignorant enough to turn a complete blind eye to both of her roommates more...cataclysmic habits.

Their occasional late night kitchen heists and mushroom overhauls were small in comparison to some of the things she had seen. 

Three years of nearly dying could do that too a person, go figure.

Never though, in their entire time spent at Luna Nova, had Lotte EVER felt quite as unnerved as she did at this very moment.

“Sucy, I really dont think-“

“-that this is a good idea. I know. You’ve already mentioned...four times.”

Despite her usual monotone, Sucy remained intensely fixated on the task at hand. 

The herbs in vial A were not glowing like the text said they should be. The last batch mixed hadn’t properly and thus wouldn't recolor like she needed it to. Or thought she needed it to. Nothing was certain, and when nothing was certain she had to waste valuable resources on every trial run.

And to top it off, she was running out of time to work, AGAIN. For what felt like the hundredth time this week.

To say that Sucy was annoyed would be an gross understatement at this point.

However, at the sound of Lotte shifting nervously on top of her bed, like she had been the entire last hour while pretending to not watch her work, Sucy finally tore her eyes away from the experiment before her. Long enough to meet Lotte’s eyes and set the equipment in her hands down fully. 

Like an unspoken rule of thumb, the gesture was meant to convey the fact that she was now giving the other girl her full undivided attention. An action reserved only for Lotte. Sometimes Akko if the circumstances were serious enough.

Lotte squeezed her pillow closer to her chest. Almost uncertain of how to phrase the question that Sucy could already tell was coming. 

Again.

“I just don’t think this is safe. C-couldn’t we try something else?”

Exactly as expected, almost like clockwork. Sucy pretended to consider Lotte’s words. She stared off to a random corner of the room in “thought”, as though she hadn’t already spent the past month of her life researching well into the early mornings for such possibilities. 

As though they literally hadn’t just had this exact same argument last night.

“Nothing like this exists. At least nothing that would work like how I want it to.”

“B-but using a truth serum to manipulate someone just sounds-“

“-terrible. Yes I know. I get it.” 

Without another word, Sucy tried to turn back to her desk. But she stopped just mid way when the, horrendously familiar, feeling of guilt began to wash up over her body and hit her chest. 

The emotions that made her actually consider other’s feelings were the worst part of experiencing friendship. If ever given the chance she was certain she would find a way to physically kill the chemicals in her brain that even made them possible. Until magic or medical science reached that beautiful day though however, Sucy remained prisoner to the melodramatic tendencies of her 'emotions'.

“Look, Lotte-“

“What if she isn’t ready yet?“

The genuine concern had only continued to grow like an anxious cloud atop of Lotte’s bunk. She looked more upset then any of their previous nights spent holed up together as the dangerous thoughts plaguing her mind spread visibly in her eyes. 

Sucy sighed. 

Fucking chemicals.

“Listen, this won’t even be half as extreme as you’re imagining. She won’t feel the effects after 24 hours...tops...I think...”

Lotte burrowed deeper into her pillow before moving her head back far enough to remove her glasses and massage the bridge of her nose. The headache she could feel coming on was monstrous. 

Sucy was one of her best friends, but so was Akko.

She knew Sucy was trying to help, but that only made her worry all the more.

So many things could go wrong.

Plus all of this plotting while the brunette was away set her insides in a nasty place.

Secrets were one thing, but she mine as well be signing her official seal of approval on the lying by now.

“What if-what if it does something that makes her blind? Or- or her hair fall out?! Or her tongue explode?”

“Then I guess Akko will get her tenth stamp from the nurse’s office. Again.”

“Sucy!”

Even though she intended her reprimand to sound more serious, Lotte couldn’t help but giggle softly.

Sucy’s constant guinea pig testings meant that Akko had seen/felt the odder ailments while attending Luna Nova. None of the experiments had seriously harmed Akko, per say, beyond a few mushrooms for legs or bad taste in her mouth. Regardless, she was not a fan. Especially after the nurse had taken to making her, and her alone, a frequent visitor’s card that collected stamps. 

Her pride had been hurt, but not enough so to outright deny a free pudding cup after every ten visits.

Unbeknown to Akko though, and most likely the nurse too, Sucy only tested things that she was certain were either harmless or at the very least non lethal.

She DID have a soul. Though she’d never admit it.

Just as it was now, after three long years of friendship, Sucy would still probably rather tear off her own arm rather then openly admit the real reason as to why she was working on a truth serum to begin with.

All to make her friends happy.

“...you know we could just let her do this on her own.”

“We also could wait for hell to freeze over, but that’s honestly more likely than her confessing before we die at this point.”

Lotte smiled a sad, but agreeing smile.

It was unfortunate. 

Constantly having to watch their best friend bury her feelings every time the blonde came into view. Everyone else had caught on by now, save for Diana herself of course. Hannah and Barbara had played undercover intel for several weeks before confirming as much.

Diana was oblivious, and Akko was scared.

Whenever any one of them tried to offer any sort of assistance, The brunette refused to admit there was anything to even talk about. 

It wasn’t hard to imagine why. Diana was DIANA. 

Despite how close she had become with them all she was still was as unintentionally “above” them in a way that felt unexplainable, but apparent. 

They all saw her as more human now for sure, she was their friend. But nothing stopped something as natural as her mere presence from being overwhelmingly powerful. She was a beacon to the rest of the world, that even Amanda couldn’t deny. She commanded respect. She was a golden example of honor and grace. Anyone with half a brain cell could see those thing.

Akko, however, saw so much more.

When she talked about Diana it was as though the usual light in her eyes sparked up with the intensity of a wildfire. When retelling any story that involved the blonde, whether it be of class, sparring matches, their battle against the nuke, races, studying, or even just small unexceptional moments Akko’s entire heart moved with her words.

How radiant Diana looked, how beautifully her words were, how compassionate she was, how patient, how amazing, how deeply stunning she was doing the simplest of things.

It was adorable and it would have been even more so if Akko had ever said any of those things to Diana herself. 

No, instead the brunette’s smile always dimmed a bit once she realized what she was doing by singing the praises of someone she couldn’t tell. She always seemed to catch herself, swept up in her own feelings she didn’t want to allow herself to express. She would shut down the spark within and smile just enough to hide the sadness that reflected back across her eyes. Across her entire soul.

She was a lovesick girl content to let her feelings burn and wither.

The sight was heartbreaking, and only got worse the longer it went on. Until finally, after witnessing it one too many times, Sucy had decided to take action. 

Hence why rather than finish even one of the countless other experiments she had been itching to revisit, she was here. Using all of her free time, effort, ingredients, and attention on texts that spoke of desire. Paragraphs upon paragraphs of passion, feelings, commitment, and honesty. The brewing techniques of “seeing” true love, finding “soulmates”, every cliché imaginable.

It was disgusting. Yet she persisted.

Sucy had originally searched with fake disinterest. Given that Lotte already teased her enough about caring daily. But now after so many nights together having the same debate over and over again, Sucy had dropped her casual bored charade and honestly focused.

Tonight Akko had been called to practice flying with Amanda, per Sucy’s request, and would be gone until 11. Hopefully, if they didn’t get caught past curfew. 

This left just the barest amount of time for Sucy to work on the proper biochemical makeup of herbs needed to induce honesty. A touchy subject to apparently all magic users that weren’t dealing with treason, theft, or cheating spouses.

A.K.A, there wasn’t anything helpful. So every measurement was a guess.

It had to work. If not now, soon. She hated every incorrect sample. It haunted Sucy every time she felt her stupid heart ache from Akko’s dumb kicked puppy expression while watching Diana leave a room.

All of this was because stupid Akko refused to do the normal thing and just confess. All because she just HAD to care. 

Fucking emotions...

“Do you think Amanda’s having any better luck talking with her?”

Sucy shrugged before carefully relining her vials on their proper hooks along the tray and standing up. 

“Last I checked, all she’s been doing is trying to get a reaction out of her when Diana’s around. And vice versa. I doubt that grade A idea has gotten very far.”

Says the one making a literal truth elixir for the sake of doing the exact same thing. But Lotte bit her tongue on that remark.

They all were trying. They all wanted to help. Though some just were less willing to say so.

Baby steps.

Before Lotte could comment further, the door to their dorm room burst open with, speak of the devil, Amanda. 

“Holy shit you two have to hear-“

She had tried to close the door behind her, but a familiar body all but launched itself straight through the opening and onto Amanda’s arm. 

Akko looked upset-

Wait, rephrase, Akko looked mortified. 

The years had certainly been kinder in terms of height for Amanda, who had no issue keeping whatever was in her hand high up out of Akko’s reach.

The sight would have been comical had the brunette not looked ready to commit manslaughter.

“AMANDA-“

“Aw come on, it’s cute- Mrs. Diana Kagari! Mrs. Akko Cavendish!”

Akko tried to strangle O’Neil into silence, but the taller girl’s tie merely came undone with a snap and fell to the ground. 

Amanda didn’t even move a step as she flipped to another page.

“Do you have the wedding vows written in here too? Can I officiate so I can say you may now use your step stool to kiss the bride?”

Lotte had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter, but Sucy openly gave a soft ‘ha’ at the blush that sent Akko’s face from pink to firehouse red in half a second. Her expression seemed to be unable on whether or not to settle with embarrassed, angry, or homicidal.

“Give it back! It’s none of your business!”

“Gotta reach, shortstack. That or just go admit to D that you want her D-“

Before she could finish Akko suddenly launched herself up. Like an slow frame by frame, the brunette managed to propel herself up on Amanda’s shoulder and make a grab for her notebook. 

The shift of weight, however, immediately threw the redhead back off her feet, and before either one could stop it, the two went crashing directly into Sucy. 

Or more so Sucy’s tray of vials.

Lotte was off her bunk in a flash and quickly moved to help the three of them up. Depending on what you considered lucky, Sucy and Amanda were completely free of any marks or stains from the spilt herbs. 

Akko however was not as fortunate.

“Eww it’s in my eyes! UEG- what is this?! I feel sticky and smell lik-“

Akko suddenly went very still. 

Her words seemed to trail off as the color in her eyes briefly flickered away. 

She was alive? Maybe. Her entire body felt light, then heavy, then cold. 

She was too hot. 

She was too hot.

Lotte looked extremely concerned and moved to touch Akko’s shoulder, only to have Sucy stop her.

“Wait a second...we don’t know what those herbs will do when mixed to-“

A blinding light, almost like the sun, began to form just to the left of Akko’s chest. The sound of something dropping, then being clicked back into place filled the deafening silence, before a spark ignited and the smell of something burning filled the room.

Then with a loud pop the light vanished.

And in its place there was...A heart?

A comically pink, beating, cartoon shaped heart was floating just besides Akko’s frozen form.

Everyone tried their best not to move as the glowing mass of warm energy beat in time like a metronome. After another second of silence, the small heart suddenly wore the same expression as Akko’s face and peered around its surroundings much like a newborn spirit. 

“Oh my god...OH MY GOD. W-we killed, Akko! OH M Y-“

“-what?”

Akko, who was no longer seemingly set in stone, was conscious enough to notice her friends’ expressions. She tilted her head in confusion and the heart seemed to mimic the action.

“What are you guys-“

With a glance to her left, Akko took a moment to take in the tiny matching set of eyes that mirrored her own. 

The two stared at one another for a beat. 

There was a floating heart beside her. A floating heart that was wearing the exact same face as her.

Akko did the next appropriate thing and screamed.

Amanda had to tackle the brunette to cover her mouth. Her green eyes darted between the struggling Akko and the whatever was floating besides them. 

It looked startled. It looked frightened. 

“This is bad. Shit- I- oh my god we made a mini Akko, we killed Akko- we- made a mini dead Akko, fuck we- we’re so fuc-“

Lotte had her wand at the ready, but didn’t even know where to begin.

“C-calm down-“

“Calm down?! THAT THING IS ALIVE!”

“I-im sure theres a logical reason t-to-“

“THERE IS A FLOATING HEART WEARING AKKO’S FACE ONE FOOT AWAY FROM US. NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS LOGICAL-“

Sucy dropped the top of her book onto Amanda’s head. Silencing her ramble.

“Lotte’s right.”

“She is?”

“I am?”

Sucy nodded before lazily opening her text back up and flipping to a random assortment of symbols. 

Some of them spoke of feelings and the manifestation of souls. Others warned of the side effects associated with untested imbalances when it came to witch’s biology. Nothing mentioned anything like this.

“As far as I can tell, whatever that is, is Akko too. Part of her at least.”

The small heart peered from Sucy to Amanda to Lotte. It’s large wine colored eyes uncomprehending any of the words, but fully content to take in the silence before smiling brightly and bouncing in place.

Lotte took a step closer and tried to see if perhaps she could speak with the, whatever it was, like she did with spirits.

However rather than hear any voice respond to her internally, all Lotte could feel was warmth and light. Almost as if happiness had a physical presence. It actually felt as though she were being hugged...though it was eerily similar to Akko’s usual hugs, minus the body.

“I-I can’t hear anything, but it’s definitely giving off strong emotions.”

“It looks harmless. Maybe it-“

Feeling an impatient hand swat at her arm repeatedly, Amanda realized that she was still covering Akko’s mouth. Upon letting Akko free from her grasp however, the brunette jumped to her feet and ran to stand directly face to face with the small floating version of herself.

The two held another stare off for a moment before the heart began to bounce in place again.

“Okay that’s cute, but what exactly happened to me?”

Sucy was going through a few different pages, but at the most she was still left with no clear answer.

“If I had to guess I’d say that it’s either a part of your soul, a external version of your internal feelings, or just your ‘heart’ manifesting in a stupidly cliché way.”

No one moved for a while. All processing the sudden bought of possibilities at a slow rate.

Akko brought a hand to her pulse point before sighing in relief.

“Not a zombie, but is there any way you could um- maybe put it back?”

Frowning, Sucy considered her options before shaking her head.

“I don’t know any magic that could reverse this. I don’t even know what exactly was mixed...so unless you want me to surgically-“

“Nope. Nope. No I’m fine!”

Lotte gently placed a hand against Akko’s shoulder. Concern still clear as day in her eyes.

“Are you sure you feel alright?”

“I think? Im pretty sure I’m not dead, and I guess mini me is staying for a little while. But besides her, it? Whatever, I feel exactly the same!”

Sucy smirked before finally putting down her text and moving to start brushing the broken shards of glass off the floor.

“That’s a shame. I was hoping to go down in history as the first witch to accidentally cure stupidity.”

“HEY!”

The tension melted away from atmosphere as everyone got a laugh from Akko’s irritated expression. The pout couldn’t last very long though once her heart begin to bounce around Sucy with a cheerful grin. Betrayed by her own inability to ever stay mad. 

The little heart danced around Sucy as she continued to clean up, and for a split second Akko swore she saw a small smile on the other girl’s face, but it was gone too fast to ever know.

“Im going to get new vials from the supply room.”

Lotte carefully stepped around the mess and lit up her wand with a soft glow.

“I’ll come too. We’ll need more paper towels and gloves to clean all this up.” 

With the other two gone, Akko was left with Amanda and her emotions.

The heart seemed more than content to float around and play with the red head’s curious wand. Amanda was about to speak, but stopped to laugh in stead as the heart tripped over the edge of the bed and fell with a small thud onto the floor.

“Wow, it even has the klutz part down to a tee.”

A sudden knock at the door startled Akko before she could retort. The two shared a confused glance.

Had the door gotten locked on their way out?

“Lotte? Suc-“

“It’s Diana. May I please come in for a moment?”

Immediately, as though flipping a switch, the heart version of Akko began to beat sporatically out of time. Various shades of reds and pinks lit up its form like a city all at once, with a bright intensity. Amanda looked from the heart, to Akko, back to the heart, before a sly grin began to make it’s way onto her face.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Hello? Akko?”

Diana sounded concerned as she knocked again.

Akko, who had been paralyzed at the sight of her own feelings betraying her so vividly, made a grab for the overexcited heart. 

“J-just a sec! Im-“

Without warning, the heart dashed forward and began to jump at the door. It’s eyes were practically beaming with excitement as it bounced up and down like a puppy waiting to see it’s owner after a long work day.

If Akko’s cheeks could be any redder she’d probably set a record. 

“Is everything alright in there?”

“Hang on- Im- changing!”

Akko looked desperate as her eyes darted across the room. 

Amanda moved suddenly and rushed to gently grab the excited heart and place it in Lotte’s desk drawer. 

Only to immediately hear a series of crashing thuds hit the oak panels. The entire desk shook too and fro, nearly knocking a few of the decorations on top over as the heart tried to get out.

“Shit, Akko you’ve got it bad-“

Not willing to risk it, Akko ignored Amanda’s jab and quickly ran to grab her mini self out of the drawer and shove it into the redhead’s arms.

“Amanda, I’m begging you, just- just don’t say anything! I- hold it pleaseeee!”

Before she could give an answer, Akko moved away towards the doorway. With no other choice, and without thinking, Amanda tore off her uniform vest and wrapped the struggling heart up. 

It struggled at once and all but knocked the redhead over onto the adjacent bed. She had to pull both her arms over top of it before shooting Akko a quick thumbs up.

The brunette took a breath. 

She was a strong witch. She was mature now that she was older. She was completely in control of herself.

She opened the door.

Upon seeing Diana, mouth set in a irritated line and a single eyebrow raised with suspicion, Akko’s heart fought like the shooting star broom back when it had been chained.

Amanda felt herself nearly fall off the bed and made a mental note to callout Akko about THAT new fact later. If her arm wasn’t broken in four different places by then that is.

“Diana! What a surprise! I- actually I mean I know you said it was you but, we werent expecting- I mean- I didn’t, not that youre not a great surprise! Youre a surprise! But just- only- yeah so how have you been? It’s been...like- um- hours?”

Had she not been in the process of holding down a tidal wave of Akko’s feelings, Amanda would have facepalmed.

It was like witnessing a car hit a wall then spiral into a fire. A horribly uncomfortable fire.

However if the blonde had noticed any awkwardness, she was either too distracted to show it, or too polite to mention.

“I’m fine, thank you, Akko. I apologize for intruding so late after curfew, but I had been making rounds and-...O’neil?”

Diana trailed off upon catching sight of Amanda sitting upright on top of Akko’s bed. 

The first few buttons of her shirt looked like they had been torn open, her tie was on the floor, and her uniform vest was currently being clutched against her midsection in a death grip. 

As though she had been caught, or rather THEY had been caught doing something.

A lot of very wrong and very suggestive thoughts were begining to criss cross together in Diana’s eyes, but before she could assume anything, Lotte, bless her heart, appeared at the doorway with Sucy in tow.

“Diana?”

“Oh, hello ladies, I was just...um...leaving-“

Diana sounded strained as she spoke, and upon peering inside, Lotte automatically ran a mental diagnosis of damage control. Understanding snapped together at once and she immediately lifted her hands up to display the cleaning supplies she held.

“Oh! Y-you don’t have to go! Sucy and I w-were just getting extra towels because our tea spilt!”

She gestured to Akko, who in turn glanced down and noticed that she was still covered in wet blotches of herbs and elixir liquids. 

It was the best improvised lie any of them had ever seen. Even Sucy seemed impressed. How on earth Lotte was able to cover so perfectly on the spot was beyond them. It made Akko wonder if, by some magical fate, one of the hundreds of Nightfall books had a similar situation in it.

Asking would have to wait for later though. Amanda had picked up on the hint first and easily fell into place by nodding casually in agreement.

“Yeah, Akko knocked the pot on us so I was just gettin changed. Come by to sneak a peak, Cavendish?”

The taunt set the atmosphere into a familiar setting and Diana rolled her eyes as she always did. Some of the rigidness left her body as well, as her arm found its usual spot on her hip whenever she and Amanda went at it.

“Shockingly, no. I have no desire to watch you crumple your clothes into more of a wrinkled mess than they usually are, O’neil.”

The redhead stuck her tongue out. Diana sighed before turning to look at Akko again. 

Amanda felt a particularly hard hit to her chest and nearly wheezed.

“If that’s what happened, then I suppose that explains the scream I heard during rounds. I had come up to check if everything was alright.”

“Are ya sure you weren’t just comin up to see Akko?”

Diana glanced back to the redhead with a raised brow. Completely unfazed.

“If youre implying I wasn’t also concerned for Lotte and Sucy’s wellbein-“

“Not at all, I’m just saying-“

Akko suddenly jumped between the two. 

“The tea! It was just hot and - I- it was hot-not us- We werent hot- I mean you- youre hot- NOT HOT- I meant the tea! It burned an -yeah. Sorry I scre-“

A kind smile found it’s way back onto the blonde’s face as she held her hand up to stop Akko mid ramble.

“Akko, settle down, I promise you’re not in trouble for breaking curfew.”

If that’s why she thought Akko was panicking, the brunette was more than content to let that lie save her from shoving more feet into her mouth.

Small blessings.

“I suppose I should be going then if everything is alright. Goodnight to you all.”

Lotte called out goodnight in response while Sucy nodded to the blonde as she passed. However before she could make it out to the hallway, Diana stopped and peered down. 

Akko’s heart metaphorically and quite literally froze. 

The notebook from earlier had been dropped during their scuffle. 

How could she forget?!

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the blonde moved to pick it up. Akko though was faster. She moved with a speed unseen, nearly blowing Sucy over, just barely grabbing the notebook from Diana’s hand and throwing it further into the room.

“Ignore that! Junk mail- damn advertisers- always just- ya know advertising and junk- just psshh trash- I you- you should go since im wet- IM NOT WET! Im - Im in tea- tea the tea’s me- im wet with tea- and it’s cold now- not hot- so cold- o- yeah you know okay byeDianaHaveANiceNightbye!” 

Akko all but shoved Diana to the doorway and remained stiff and unmoving in her failing to be casual position. 

Diana’s curious eyes held onto the brunette’s form for a moment, before she finally relented. There was nothing she could decipher so late in the night that couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

With one final goodnight Diana turned back the way she came.

Amanda waited just before Akko was about to close the door, and cupped her hand to her mouth before shouting-

“YO CAVENDISH, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN LEAVIN WITH AKKO’S PANTIES?”

A few lights from the nearby dorm rooms flickered on and the blonde stopped mid step. 

Akko physically could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as stiffly as her spine. An almost pitch black form of rage filtered over Diana’s body as she slowly moved to turn back around. 

The instinct half of her mind suddenly wanted nothing more then to fully utilize the flight option to a flight or fight response. 

Before the blonde could fully commit and come back to hex Amanda into god only knows what universe, Akko slammed the door to their room and locked it. She immediately collapsed against the hard wood and brought her hands up to muffle her own scream of embarrassment.

“Amanda. I. Hate. You.”

The redhead shrugged before finally releasing her grip on the overexcited bundle of emotions. She then fell back onto the bed with a groan of exhaustion.

“Not to be dramatic, but your giant lady boner for D basically broke my ribs. Consider what I said collateral payment and a bonus for planting the idea in her head.”

The tiny Akko peered around and took in Akko’s bent over form before pouting. 

Diana was gone now.

The melancholy was short lived between both though as Akko stood up and threw her hands towards the ceiling. 

“THERES NOTHING TO PLANT! SHE DOESNT-“

“Feel the same, you say this every single-“

“Because it’s TRUE!”

“To you! Have you seen the way she stares at your-“

“AMANDA!”

Lotte sighed in relief and silently moved to finish cleaning up the rest of the mess on the floor.

It was nice to have things semi back to normal. Even if this argument included a mini version of her friend.

Unknown to any of them though, Sucy had used her new vials to scoop up what remained of the spilt elixirs.

They had some VERY interesting results, and the curiosity of what would happen next was enough to make her smile.


	2. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened?”
> 
> “You died...In a boring way.”

Chariot sighed as she flipped the letter in her hand over and over again. She was positively transfixed on how heavy the parchment felt. 

The sealed words written within were mocking her silently. 

Coward.

It had been ready to mail since last week, but the hesitation kept the envelope from making it any farther then her file drawer. Buried beneath countless quizzes and paperwork that she had long been neglecting to spare a second glance. 

It was foolish to worry, she knew that. The content inside was little more than their usual mix of kind words and small talk. Bits of memories and updates that would seem boring to others, yet meant the world to Chariot. 

Of corse she had agonized over everything they had left unsaid, but with all of the trouble that had needed to be settled, when was the proper time? If not now, who could say? The next time they met face to face and not through a quill written letter? Unlikely.

Chariot suspected they’d never have the “right” moment no matter what the circumstances. If there was something she wanted to ask, then only she could decide.

That fact didn’t make it any more bearable.

The entire exchange had been like a clockwork of constant rotation for nearly a year now. 

Write, wait, read, reply. 

The closure was small, and not nearly enough to stop the onslaught of emotions over what she truly desired. 

What she knew they both wanted to speak of.

This week had marked the first time she did not respond. Not immediately at least.

No instead, Chariot had wasted away in her own doubts for days. 

Countless drafts rewritten and thrown away. The phrasing, the lines crossed over, the words erased only to be put back.

It had taken every bit of her resolve to even seal the current letter that sat in her grasp. She had been nervously fiddling with every corner of the envelope all morning. Dreading the knowledge that inside laid the question long since reserved to Chariot’s imagination. 

Something she had only been brave enough to ask in her dreams.

Can we try again?

It was printed in her script and locked away. Meant be opened by only one other. Someone who had meant so much, and yet hurt her deeply just the same. 

The sound of Alcor giving a gruff squawk from his perch was enough for the redhead to tear her eyes away from her letter in her hands. 

The smile one her face didn’t quite meet her eyes, and she was well aware of the fact her familiar could sense this. Chariot always found it fascinating how perfectly her dear companion was able to convey the feeling of “are you serious” with a single glance. 

Alcor had been watching her struggle for several days now, constantly flipping and crumpling and groaning while an endless amount of parchment made its way into the trash. Long nights spent silently watching the wax of each surrounding candle melt out long before Chariot would allow herself to stop and lay down for another restless sleep.

Perhaps it was fair for him to be more or less annoyed at this point.

Chariot sighed as she stood up from her desk.

She moved to give Alcor a kind scratch to his back and smiled as he puffed out his feathers. He didn’t outright deny the attention, but he was definitely still peering at her with concern in his eyes. 

They both could tell that it was time.

“I know I know. I’m just nervous. Here...take it before I change my mind.”

Without another word, Alcor accepted the offered envelope, then with a familiar green flourish of sparks he extended his wings out. In the blink of an eye he had made his way towards the open window high above. 

He knew the route by heart and fully expected to see a familiar mess of purple hair awaiting his arrival.

With the deed done, there was no turning back. As the sound of Alcor’s wings faded farther and farther away, Chariot felt her heart seize.

Now came the worst part. 

The waiting.

Never one to sit still, the redhead made due by beginning to clean up the unintentional mess she had been creating over the past week.

Her home had certainly seen better days, and what better time to properly organize then when anticipating the worst possibility of being rejected by your long time lover turned nemesis turned back to complicated sort of friend!

At the very least it would productively kill time. 

Not a moment after beginning though a frantic series of knocks nearly caused Chariot to drop everything in her arms. Thank the spirits her reflexes were still par none. 

Now had it been anyone else she may have asked they not disturb her right now in her frazzled state, but Chariot knew that overzealous knocking by heart.

“The door’s open, Akko!”

Despite the fact that her own lesson was not until much later, her prodigy was always a welcome surprise. However the curiosity as to why Akko was not at her usual morning classes was stomped out at the sight of the brunette.

The young witch was pale and breathing so heavily that every inhale shook her body. 

She all but collapsed against the door as the slammed the oak shut behind her.

“Akko?! What’s wro-“

The brunette threw her bag to the side just in time for what looked like a firecracker to physically exploded outward.

Chariot had reached for her wand out of instinct, but was suddenly overcome with a new sensation. Red eyes slowly peered down at the apparent source of the new found warmth in the room. What she found made her do a double take.

A heart. 

A floating heart that had Akko’s eyes and beaming smile.

For a moment, Chariot felt something in her chest relive the same sensation she got every time Akko laughed and rushed to surprise her with an embrace.

Trust. Happiness. Love. Admiration. 

Chariot would have smiled had the sensation not contradicted so apparently against the real Akko. She looked completely worn out and defeated, while clutching at her ribs as though in pain.

“Akko you alright?”

The brunette didn’t respond for a moment. Her eyes were fixated on her smaller counterpart. Not exactly glaring at whatever it was, but most certainly annoyed.

Ever patient, Chariot gave the younger girl a moment to slow her rapid breathing before moving to gently kneel besides Akko and offer her a hand up. 

The brunette managed a small smile.

It was a start.

“Akko, do you want to tell me what happened?”

The brunette nodded as she slowly rolled her shoulders and hissed at the pain. 

“Perhaps over tea?”

That got a real smile out of the girl. In a flash Akko moved to join Chariot at their usual spot, seemingly no longer concerned over her aching shoulder. 

The redhead smiled and went off to fetch what she knew was the brunette’s favorite blend. By the time they had finished their first cups, Akko’s spirits were back to their usual peak, and she was ready to speak.

And as always, she started off the same way she always did when she was about to tell Chariot something that would most likely result in being scolded.

“It’s a long story...”

~Earlier That Morning~

“Akko, are you sure this will work?”

“Of course it will!”

The three girls only managed to make it about ten feet down the hall before Akko collapsed. Her eyes vacant and body lifeless.

Lotte immediately looked to be on the verge of fainting herself as a silent scream trapped itself in her throat. 

Sucy however didn’t even react. Instead she merely muttered “idiot” to no one in particular before grabbing Akko’s hand and dragging her back towards their dorm room.

It took a bit of effort, but once they were within range, Akko suddenly returned to the world of the living. 

Breathing and conscious but otherwise completely confused.

“What happened?”

“You died...In a boring way.”

Akko pouted a bit and felt for her pulse.

Lotte, who still appeared to be in a state of shock, shakily reached out to grab Akko’s. She held onto the brunette tightly for reassurance, then once she was certain Akko was not in fact dead and that she herself hadn’t passed out, she took a deep calming breath. 

Her blood pressure was forever doomed.

“N-no more…of that ever again. No more doing THAT.”

Sucy moved to open the door to their room just enough for the tiny heart to squeeze through.

“I guess keeping it locked in here all day is out of the question.”

The heart seemed much slower than last night, sleepy even, as it floated over to Akko’s side. If anything it at least looked happier to be back amongst the trio.

Lotte smiled faintly as Akko patted the tiny version of herself fondly with a yawn of her own. The entire concept and the situation itself were both beyond weird, but with all the things they had seen over the years this probably barely counted as a Top 5 contender.

Still though, the memories of last night were replayed like a vicious cycle within Lotte’s mind. She tentatively gave Akko’s hand another gentle squeeze before fully letting go.

“Is it...a-are you gonna be okay? Y-you know if...

She trailed off uncertainly, but Sucy was quick to finish.

“She means are you gonna have another gay meltdown if Diana tries to talk to you today?”

Lotte swatted at Sucy’s shoulder, but Akko proudly set her shoulders. Her confidence was briefly mimicked by her heart before the little soul slipped back to sleep.

“Way ahead of you guys! Diana doesn’t have AP Numerology for another hour, so she’s most likely still editing her notes from yesterday. And after that class shes gotta go right to Environmental Casting, but she never goes the east most wing since its so out of the way and she thinks it’ll make her late. Sooooo all I have to do is use that hall and ALSO! She, Han, and Barb have a meeting today during lunch! Which means I’ll already be at Chariot’s office to talk to her before they even realize Im gone.”

Sucy wanted to comment on how detailedly Akko seemed to know Diana’s class routine, but held back. The fact that Akko had memorized Diana’s entire semester because of her overwhelming infatuation with the girl really shouldn’t even be a surprise anymore.

If Akko was content with the choice and Lotte was willing to support her, than, by default, that meant Sucy was too.

Never mind the fact that the actual plotting and anxiety had resulted in Akko being complexly drained by this morning, the plan wasn’t half bad. The schedule, along with Amanda’s own promises from last night to be on guard and warn Akko in advance of any Diana activity heading her way, meant that the trio had a sort of secret service type deal around the brunette. 

Though given that their only other option had been Amanda’s “genius” idea to trap Diana in her room via a lock curse, it more or less was their only choice. At least this way there was less of a chance that a certain furious blonde would turn O’neil bald for ruining her perfect attendance.

It was never wise to test Diana on her threats. 

Without wasting any more time, Akko promptly turned on her heel and held her shoulder bag open with a dramatic flourish. The heart version of herself took the invitation at once and nestled itself inside the tight space. Dozing off immediately.

“Alright! Let’s go before we’re late!”

“You act as though you won’t be asleep 10 minutes in.”

The sound of the warning bell stopped Akko’s retort, so she settled with sticking her tongue out at Sucy. 

The trio made it into their shared lecture hall just in time to hear Professor Pieces soft voice asking for everyone to take their seats.

Advanced Philosophy of Magical Creatures was the only class at Luna Nova that offered in depth familiar summoning insight outside of the core courses. It was extremely popular amongst those lucky enough to be invited to join, but that alone wasn’t why Akko loved it so much.

Professor Pieces had long forgiven Akko for the Almost-Poisoned-You-With-Mineral-Water/failed-merman incident of freshman year and since had welcomed the brunette to join all of her available advanced classes. 

The brunette was still fluent in fish dialect to this day and found that, even with her unfortunate tendency to fall asleep every now and again, Professor Pieces was an amazing instructor. One that not only invited her to participate, but also genuinely liked to hear Akko’s opinion on multiple subjects.

It was nice to have a teacher other than Chariot that truly believed in her. Not to say that the gratitude for stopping a literal evil nuke hadn’t been appreciated by the entire faculty and magical world, but Pieces was passionate about her work and also Akko’s opinion on things other than the Words. 

She had easily become one of Akko’s favorite professors. To the point where the brunette could consider them to even be friends.

“For today’s lesson I had invited a guest speaker to come and give a demonstration on summoning calls for familiar companions associated with the symbolism of power. However, they had a last minute emergency, and given the advanced nature of this course, I have invited a former student from last semester to give a similar display in their place.”

Professor Pieces, tragically, was no longer a friend to Akko Kagari.

As Diana walked into the lecture hall, Akko briefly wondered how quickly she’d be able to transform and fly away if she were to jump out of the third story window to her left. 

Pieces offered her quiet thanks to the blonde for coming in to help on such short notice, just missing Akko’s expression as she made a grab to shut her school bag. Her reflexes had been the only thing stopping her suddenly very much awake heart from all but launching itself towards the front of the room. 

Lotte tried to reach to help, but immediately pressed herself back into her seat. She was rigid and darted her eyes to Sucy desperately upon noticing that their table was getting a good deal of attention from the groups closest to them.

A few curious eyes were met with a single look from Sucy and it was enough to make them quickly turn back towards the front. The perks of being known to hex and poison people.

Akko would have pitied the other girls around them had it not felt like a train were crashing against her ribcage.

She owed Amanda a bigger apology then she thought.

Lotte shifted again with an anxious look, trying her best not to stare directly at the fumbling tote and Akko’s panicked expression.

“Akko, calm d-down!”

“I’m TRYING!”

“Ms. Kagari, are you alright?”

Professor Pieces sounded more concerned then she actually looked, being a fish and all. Though it was apparent she wasn’t alone in noticing the scuffle. 

The whole class now had their eyes on the red team, trying not to peer too far over their desks in an effort to see what had the three troublemakers so rowdy. However the most noticeable set of eyes were as clear as the sky and all too familiar in hue. 

Diana locked onto Akko’s expression and tilted her head slightly with concern.

Fucking damn it. If the brunette hadn’t been in danger of her shoulder’s dislocating before, she was now.

Akko blindly moved to shove her bag onto the ground and brought both feet down on it. Though even with the added weight, her heart continued to jostle about like a bull ready to kick it’s rider. Making Akko’s entire body seem as though it was shaking.

Holding both of her hands up to shrug as innocently she could Akko gave a weak laugh.

“I-Im fine professor! I-just, I…um- I’m-“

Sucy silently jabbed Akko’s side. 

The brunette’s eyes darted down just in time to see the words “sick” with a tiny skull drawn on a piece of scrap paper, before she stood up completely.

“IM SICK FROM DYING?”

Sucy’s head hit the desk with a dull thud.

It sounded more like a question than statement, but Akko didn’t give anyone a chance to dispute it. 

She grabbed her bag off the ground and all but ran from the room, shouting about going to the nurse’s office despite heading in the opposite direction.

If anyone had tried to stop her, she wouldn’t know. 

The only thing Akko could hear was the thumping of her own heart practically tearing apart the fabric of her tote. It was a dramatic sight she was sure, but the rest of her body refused to pause as she continued to struggle and move with the speed of a freight train out of the main building. 

Towards a very familiar tower.

~Present Time~

Chariot’s expression had somehow managed to go through all 5 stages of grief by the time Akko finished.

This magnificent, bright protégé, to whom she loved like a daughter, was physically killing her. 

Chariot was certain her cause of death would be from Akko Kagari’s daily life.

Whether or not the hysterical laughter she had briefly felt was her skyrocketing heart rate, the mental image of Akko physically having no pulse being engraved into her mind forever, or the fact her stomach ended up caught in her throat, was uncertain. Whatever the cause, Chariot still crushed Akko into a tight hug. 

“Please be more careful. You may have been lucky this time, but unknown magic is not a game, Akko. You can’t take those kinds of risks.”

Her tone was the same as it usually was after every story that ended with Akko being harmed. Stern and yet protective.

“But Sensei, it’s out of control whenever- I see, or hear- I-Isn’t there anything that can help? I can’t bring this if it acts way out of control every time I- time Dia-...you know!”

“Given how strongly the reaction is, I think this may be more than just your emotions displaying physically. It’s not healthy to repress so much of how you feel. There is no shame in feeling love for Diana, Akko.”

At the mention of the L word, the tiny version of Akko began to speed up and burn just a bit brighter in color. The real Akko however shrunk back and unconsciously began to twiddle her fingers in her lap. 

“I-I wouldn’t say it’s l-...that. More just a dumb crush.”

“Well I think your heart begs to differ.”

The brunette didn’t bother to look over to where Chariot was pointing. A part of her could sense the floating soul’s look of awe at every mention of the blonde.

Once again betrayed by her own fucking heart.

Akko groaned loudly before bringing her hands together. 

“Chariot pllleeeeaaassseee help, I cant leave it, but it’s too strong to hold, and my arms are really sore, and if Diana sees this shes never going to talk to me again and- and- and then our entire friendship will disappear and Barbara and Hannah will hate me again because I chased Diana away because of my stupid emotions and then everyone will be upset and it’ll just-“

The way Akko’s shoulders fell inwards as she brought her knees up to her chin so she could curl into herself while she spoke reminded Chariot of a similar scene. One that matched the exact same concerns of the redhead’s own love life that had been plaguing her all week. 

Uncertainty was a horrible thing to feel and even worse on someone as usually optimistic as Akko.

Chariot considered her choice briefly before moving to stand. It took some rummaging, but she eventually returned with a small wooden box that had an, ironic if not perfectly fitting for this scenario, heart shaped lock on the front.

“Emotions are an incredible thing, but...I do understand your concern, Akko. You’re right, I can’t speak for Diana, but I do believe that there’s always things that deserve to be said in our lives.”

Chariot gently offered the box to the brunette with a soft smile. One that seemed bittersweet, but filled with understanding.

“However, you should be the one to decide when that time is. Here, the lock is enchanted to hold strong against any pick or spell that tries to break it. I doubt even your excited friend could break through.”

With her letter gone, the relic was doing little more than collecting dust now.

Akko only hesitated for a moment before taking the offered box and pulling Chariot into another tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Sensei.”

“Of course. Now why don’t you go have lunch, okay? I’ll research what I can and we can fix this together.”

Wine colored eyes lifted up with a fire that had been dwindling far too much over their visit.

“Really?!”

“Absolutely. Im sure there must be something on campus about this kind of magic, but if not we will find another way. So come by after classes and we will see what can be done, okay?”

“Okay!”

The small heart gladly took the open invitation into the wooden box. There was more than enough room for the brunette to comfortably click the lock into place and fit the now concealed emotions 

“Thank you so much, Sensei!”

With a hurried promise to come back soon, Akko rushed out back towards the school grounds.

Luckily enough, the lunch flow provided easy cover for the brunette to slip back into Luna Nova undetected. 

A small blessing given that she now also had to avoid catching the eye of any of the professors from her classes that she had skipped. All in the name of the greater good mind you, but she doubted the faculty would agree.

Within seconds of filtering in with the numerous other students in line for their food, Akko spotted her teammates at their usual table.

Lotte was quick to wave her over.

“There you are! Are you alright?”

“Im great! Look! Sensei gave me a charmed box to keep my heart lock-“

Akko was caught off guard by an arm suddenly slinging itself over her shoulder. However she immediately relaxed when Amanda’s green irises met her own.

“What’s up, Kagari? How’s the raging lady boner of death?”

Akko huffed before detaching herself from Amanda’s hold and shoving her playfully. 

“Sorry you’re weak, O’neil. Can’t help you’ve got noodle arms.”

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know these are quality steel noodle arms. Grade A and high in demand.”

“Baka”

Amanda snorted as she flipped Akko’s ponytail into her face, before her expression became serious. 

“Legit though, are you good? I got Const and Jas on Blue Team watch, but still...”

It wasn’t really all that rare to see or hear Amanda act so protectively towards her friends, yet every single time she did Akko couldn’t help but throw her arms around the redhead. Trapping her and her momentary affection.

“I knew it! You do love me!”

Amanda rolled her eyes and began to pry herself away from the brunette. Just like always.

“No proof. Im just doing a civil service to Luna Nova’s smallest lesbian.”

Sucy gave a soft chuckle. Not even bothering to take her eyes off of the tome in her hand.

“You’re one to talk. Theres no heterosexual explanation for your hair, O’neil.”

Lotte couldn’t help her laughter and ultimately choked on her drink. Akko also stuck her tongue out with a smirk, but Amanda remained unbothered as she peered around again before flipping Sucy off.

“You’re lucky were friends.”

“We have very different definitions of luck it seems.”

Amanda sighed before flopping down into her usual seat with a dramatic sigh.

“I concede. You are right Grand Sass Sensei. Tis I the useless friendless lesbian, second only to Luna Nova’s own Akko Kagari! Woe is-“

Akko punched Amanda’s shoulder hard enough to nearly send the other girl over. The redhead merely snorted before giving the brunette a shove back.

“Hey! You ruined my dramatic monologue!”

“I am not a useless lesbian!”

“Just for banana haired people I guess. What was it you said last night? You’re hot? Im wet! But from the tea of course-“

Akko tried to clamp her hand over Amanda’s mouth to silence her.

The box was holding up well to Amanda’s jabs, which was all Akko needed to relax enough to actually enjoy the familiarity of their banter.

It felt like she had a chance to fix all this. If only for a moment.

Amanda’s suddenly tense expression was enough to trigger a chain reaction. The redhead sat up straighter as she leaned over to Akko. Keeping her voice low.

“Ex-nay on the Feelings-ay. Han and Barb are heading over.”

At their mention, the two girls appeared side by side as usual. They took their regular spot towards the right most half of their pushed together tables, but raised a brow at the silence that met them.

Hannah spoke first.

“Um? Hi?”

Amanda was quick to try and play off the tension.

“Yo Gay-ry Potter, where’s Cavendish? I thought you three had a meeting?”

Watching the two roll their eyes in perfect sync never failed to amuse Amanda. However the intention was clear to the red team. 

If they were here, Diana was somewhere else. Or at least not too far behind.

Barbara threw her napkin at Amanda jokingly before nudging Hannah’s side.

“First off, you suck for letting her have a cool nickname, but calling me Lez-zie Mcguire yesterday. Second of all, Diana cancelled because she wanted to go to the nurse’s office to talk alone with...Akko...who...is...here.”

Upon finally realizing the brunette’s shrinking presence, both Barbara and Hannah paused. Akko rubbed at the back of her neck shyly before giving a small wave.

“Heh, yeah um. I feel a lot better now...”

Hannah frowned and checked her watch. 

“Well, that’s good? But Diana’s really worried and wanted to talk before next period. She said you were acting strange and ran out of class earlier.”

Amanda suddenly darted her eyes between Akko and the two girls.

“Wait what? Did the same thing happen? I thought last night you said she wouldn’t be-“

“What happened last night?”

Barbara question had Amanda clamp a hand over her mouth a second later. Her teeth giving an audible clack as she abruptly stopped talking.

Lotte tried to speak up over the sudden pause.

“W-well did Diana say anything happened?”

Barbara was now completely invested in the seemingly important turn of events, as she moved to stand head to head with Amanda. 

Not confrontational, but definitely demanding answers.

“Diana didn’t say anything. She went right to bed and refused to talk after patrol.”

Akko was trying her best to disappear into nothingness, while Sucy, who had long forgotten about her reading, now watched the scene before her with unusual dread. This all felt like a snowball tumbling downwards and gaining too much momentum. She wasn’t even enjoying the spectacle, because now other people were spying in.

Amanda finally found her voice again, but spoke with a now clear defensive front as she crossed her arms.

“There’s nothing to tell. It’s not important.”

“It clearly is if everyone got quiet when we sat down and youre wondering where Diana is!”

“Maybe we just wanna know! Sorry that not everything can be a lifetime drama for you and your girlfriend.”

If Amanda felt she had gone too far she didn’t show it, and that only seemed to make Barbara angrier.

Now the two had an audience. The entire cafeteria had practically fallen silent as both girls met head on. Practically toe to toe. 

Both stepped back only when Hannah moved to directly place herself between them. 

“You’re both causing a scene. O’neil I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but like chill out. Why can’t we know what happened if it’s not a big deal? Does it have something to do with Akko and D-“

The sudden sound of Amanda’s wand sparking with blue flashes caused all of the table’s occupants to turn their heads. The redhead’s eyes grew comically large, or rather it would have been comical had there not been such genuine urgency, as she turned to try and get Akko to stand. 

“You gotta go. Now! She’s on her way in!”

At once the brunette tried to make a dash for the closest exit, but Hannah’s body blocked her path.

“Wait! Wait, why are you avoiding Diana? Why can’t you just tell us so we can help!”

Even if she did consider the two to be great friends after so much time together, Akko wanted nothing more than to scream at the other girl for delaying her escape. Much like she used to back when they were “sworn enemies”.

If it wasn’t bad enough that she could feel the box in her bag shaking with every mention of the blonde, who was now approaching, the two girls before her were making the entire situation worse with their questioning.

She hated lying to them. 

She did trust them. 

But her frustration was at its peak.

“Because it’s none of your business! Or Diana’s! There’s nothing to talk about and if I don’t want to see her then that’s my decision!”

“Is that so?”

The hairs on Akko’s neck suddenly stood up as a chillingly calm voice spoke directly behind her.

For a moment the box froze along side it’s owner. Akko didn’t even have the time to wonder if she had just experienced a real heart attack.

Diana was looking at her. She could sense the burning intensity along her back.

How stone like the glare being sent through her entire body felt, as though she were being dropped into ice water.

Akko waited a baited breath before slowly turning her body towards the blonde’s voice. She was already dreading having to meet the angry expression she imagined awaited for her.

However once she finally found the nerve to meet Diana’s eyes, Akko found nothing but sadness. 

Behind the usually composed and kind blonde stood sight Akko was sadly familiar with. One she hadn’t ever hoped to see again after so long.

The guarded walls and tight stance that had been reserved for Akko back when they had first met. When Akko had declared Diana to be nothing more than a rival to defeat. Back when the blonde was a rival she envied.

That had been over two years ago, but the reality of the situation hit all the harder because of it.

Diana had come to her room to check on her and make sure she was safe. 

Diana had cancelled her meeting because she had wanted to understand.

Diana had gone out of her way to find Akko because she had been worried. 

She was just trying to be a good friend. Nothing more. And Akko had thrown her concern off because of her own weakness.

Coward. She was a coward.

Now the blonde stood before her with a look of unmistakable disappointment. Whether it was at herself for worrying to begin with, or from having caught all of Akko’s explosion of aggression, it was unclear. 

However what was abundantly prominent was the hurt reflecting back across the silence.

The hurt Akko had caused.

Before she could say anything, or try to fix what she could already see becoming unrepairable, everyone’s attention turned towards the sound of something within Akko’s bag breaking. 

Or cracking.

The brunette’s tote seemed to vibrate with life, as it tipped over and allowed the box that had been carefully hidden deep within to clatter onto the floor. 

Right in front of Diana.

Akko tried to reach down and collect the contents before anyone else, but Diana reacted on instinct and bent over to grab the fallen item.

The second her hand came in contact with the wooden box, Akko felt her chest constrict painfully. 

The feeling washed away every other lingering emotion, except for one. A single burning inferno of something that ignited her entire body.

The sound of wood splintering was the last thing anyone noticed before a blinding pink light flashed throughout the cafeteria. 

The explosion was so bright that everyone needed a moment to readjust their eyes.

When the shining light was gone however, what remained made everyone pause.

Diana was on the ground. Seeming to have fallen back, her right arm was supporting herself up, as Akko’s heart pressed itself against the blonde’s face.

The smaller version of the brunette was absolutely radiating with color and excitement as it hugged Diana. 

The feeling of warmth and blinding desire was unmistakeable and being felt by every single person in the vicinity to some degree. It was as though they all had a personal physical and visual look into every single emotion Akko felt. For Diana Cavendish no less.

The complete and utter longing. 

The desperation to be close. 

The overwhelming desire. 

It was pathetic.

Akko felt her entire body practically shut down with every second. No one dared to move. 

She watched, with unfathomable horror, as Diana peered at the small soul practically smothering her with affection and Akko’s own expression. 

The pieces were clicking together in perfect time to the hushed flood of whispers coming from every direction. 

Akko felt it. The actual weight of everyone’s now knowing stares and sympathetic looks along her spine. 

Their pity. 

Their condolences for having been so publicly exposed. 

Poor Akko, the dunce of Luna Nove had fallen in love. With Diana. Fucking. Cavendish.

Even her friends, all of them, were behind her now. Casting unsure and concerned glances her way.

She didn’t dare to look at any of them though. Instead she remained frozen as she watched Diana’s herself process it all.

The confusion turned into dawning realization slowly but surely. Everything from last night to the the way Akko had been trying harder and harder to distance herself. 

Akko had feelings for her. 

Diana’s expression morphed from shocked to horrified though at the sight of tears that began to stream down Akko’s face. 

“...I-...I’m so sorry.”

Akko didn’t even remember when she started crying, but the restricting tightness of her throat made the apology sound every ounce as worthless as she felt.

It was over. 

The brunette reacted without thinking. She darted forward and grabbed at the most available part of her heart and yanked as hard as she could. 

The sound of something cracking, like glass being dropped, made Amanda and Lotte and even Sucy flinch.

“I-I’m so so-sorry...”

Akko sprinted out of the silent cafeteria with a muffled sob. Her legs ached at the intensity, as did her eyes and throat, but she refused to stop. 

She had to go. 

Not bothering to look back and see the small shattered piece she had left behind, Akko continued to run. Nearly crushing what remains of her own heart she was holding tight against her chest.

It was no longer animated, nor colorful. 

It was simply hollow. A broken heart. Akko cried all the harder at the cruel irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the Suffering TM~ Anyways, please lemme know what yall think! Only one chapter left OwO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think~


End file.
